


Черная кровь

by ItamiKaname



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pseudo-Incest, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Тьма ужасающа. Но только до тех пор, пока ты не впустишь ее в себя





	Черная кровь

Сознание становится чистым и хрупким, как реторты в лабораториях Мостового Альянса, когда слова ученой достигают слуха Теодоры. Она догадывалась, даже знала наверняка — но знание, облеченное в слова, становится незыблемым и реальным. Она нутром чуяла — скользкий, липкий ужас поселился под ее сердцем, будто дитя-паразит, и кольцами стискивал легкие и желудок с того самого дня, как она увидела Константина — бледного, почти прозрачного, с мертвенной синевой под ввалившимися глазами и испариной, густо покрывшей лоб. Золото его волос, сияющее в свете дня, потускнело, непослушные вихры прилипли к пергаментной коже, и Теодора уже тогда шептала про себя: пусть это будет обычное недомогание после долгого мореплавания, путь это будет всего лишь реакция на местную пищу, пусть, пусть, пусть...

Последняя встреча с матерью — ее лицо, сплошь в струпьях и язвах, потерявшие цвет глаза, смирение в голосе и высохшая, немощная ладонь, стиснувшая ее руку так, как живую плоть сжимают только страдающие от невыносимой боли — была ответом на сбивчивые просьбы.

Знание порой так ужасающе, а неведение — благо.

Ужас рос в ней, тяжелый и темный, заполнял все — до этого самого мига. Теодора как бы невзначай кладет руку на пояс — в одном из кармашков покоится записка Асили: доказательство вины, от которого ему не отвертеться. Ученая протягивает ей копию отчета.

Черная кровь. Овеществленный малихор. Порошок, кажущийся таким безобидным в своей стеклянной тюрьме.

Она точно знала, что это, едва взяла склянку в руки в секретной лаборатории, пропитавшейся зловонием страха и смерти. Теперь у нее было неопровержимое доказательство.

— Мне нужен образец, — говорит Теодора, надеясь, что ее голос не дрожит.

Ученая удивленно вскидывает брови, а потом на ее лице застывает гримаса неприкрытого страха, и Теодоре кажется, что она — настоящая она, искусно прячущаяся под маской непоколебимой уверенности, — смотрится в зеркало.

— Это же малихор! — восклицает девушка. — Порошок нужно уничтожить! Этой порции хватит, чтобы заразить...

— Это улика, — перебивает де Сарде, и она ни капельки, ни чуточки не лжет. — Ее необходимо приложить к материалам дела. В противном случае никто не сможет добиться правосудия.

Ученая колеблется, но уступает. Де Сарде сложно не уступить, когда она так убедительна и так полна веры в собственные слова. У де Сарде хватит улик, чтобы обритая голова доктора Асили легла на плаху, а тяжелое лезвие топора оборвало его жизнь одним милосердным ударом — и де Сарде прячет их поглубже. Прокурору она скажет, что придется обойтись без показаний свидетелей, а письменные документы укроет так надежно, что ни одна живая душа о них не прознает — глубже, дальше, в самую тьму, пустившую корни в сердце. Друзья доктора, бесспорно, похлопочут за светило, пострадавшее во имя науки, — де Сарде надеется на это. Пусть думает, что выбрался. Пусть радуется тому, что все сошло ему с рук.

Его радость будет недолга, а совсем скоро смерть от милосердного удара палача покажется такой желанной, только никто более ему ее не подарит.

Склянка с черным порошком кажется холодной и вросшей в ладонь.

Тьма ужасающа. Но только до тех пор, пока ты не впустишь ее в себя.

После заката в казармах Монетной Стражи тихо, только вахтенные несут свою службу, но и они не помеха: де Сарде принимают здесь почти за свою. Слова — страшное оружие: они могут обратить недругов в друзей и заключить союзы пусть недолгие, но эффективные. Верно подобранные слова — что ключи, только открывают не только двери, но и сердца, а добавь к ним горстку звенящего золота — и даже неприступные стены рухнут. Теодоре не жаль монет — золото тусклое и сияет совсем не так, как тронутые солнцем вихры Константина. Она закрывает глаза и нервно сглатывает — пытается вспомнить его полным света и жизни юношей, таким, каким он поднимался на борт «Морского конька», но помнит лишь язвы, струпья, вздувшиеся темные вены и зеленоватые прожилки на благородном челе, помнит ветви, короной венчающие ставшие совсем светлыми пряди. Теодоре страшно самую малость, но страх улетучивается быстро, когда она толкает вперед массивную дверь, отделяющую холл от лестничной клети.

И спускается в сырой, необогретый очагами полумрак. Темнота, в которой едва виден пол, ее радует — в ней легче спрятать лицо. Она могла бы не рисковать и поручить дело кому-нибудь из новобранцев — Асили, в конце концов, может ее узнать. Но это она растит в себе месть, текучую и смрадную, будто черная кровь малихора, и значит, ей отдавать ее сполна.

О, Теодора щедра. Тир-Фради научил ее отдавать, и она воздаст всем и каждому, кто повинен в страданиях ее кузена.

_Легкие золотые кудри, потревоженные бризом, светлые глаза, будто небо в солнечный полдень — у нее самой волосы некрасиво белее, а глаза серые, почти бесцветные, и все же они больше похожи не на кузенов, а на близнецов, и глядят друг в друга, как в отражение на изменчивой поверхности непокорных морей. Константин беспечен, словно его ведет за руку ветер, но Теодоре неважно — она позаботится о милом принце, она сделает все, что от нее потребуется._

_У Константина горячие нежные губы, и когда он целует ее по-юношески порывисто — ей не нужно иных наград._

Раздобыть мундир Монетной стражи труда не составило: Курт никогда не задает лишних вопросов, а делает то, что она скажет, зная наверняка, что эмиссар не будет просить об одолжении из-за мелочей, а на любое ее решение есть своя причина. Альфра доверяет ей не так безоглядно: она охотно поделилась воспоминаниями о бывшем наставнике, о его методах и отношении к ученикам, но когда Теодора невпопад спросила, какое вино предпочитает Асили, осеклась. Де Сарде не помнит, как выкрутилась, да это и неважно. Под бесцветным в сумраке плащом Монетной стражи она прячет узкую бутыль. Толстое стекло темно и непрозрачно — оно надежно хранит секрет.

_«Откуда мне знать, — спрашивал алхимик на торговой площади Серены в прежней жизни, оставшейся за долгими морскими милями, — что вы не подмешали в мое зелье яд?»_

_Он спрашивал, а у де Сарде щеки пылали от возмущения: как мог, как он посмел он заподозрить ее в таком бесчестии?_

Теодора едва ли осторожна. Чем сильнее тьма ветвится в ней, тем меньше в ней страха. Черный порошок, кристаллизированный малихор, горсть, достаточная, чтобы выкосить целый город, не причинит ей вреда. Она всыпает его в изящно изогнутое горлышко бутыли медленно — смотрит, как крупицы падают в рубиновое вино и благородный цвет обращается в мрак, текучий, все еще пахнущий спелыми ягодами. Теодора точно не знает, испортится ли вкус — зелье, которое доктора вручили ей и Константину в порту, было отвратительным само по себе — но даже капли, попавшей в рот, будет достаточно, чтобы малихор пустил корни.

Если повезет, думает де Сарде, запечатывая бутыль, Асили сделает глоток прежде чем ощутит сладковато-омерзительный привкус смерти на языке.

Асили не узнает ее: метку на лице Теодора предусмотрительно покрыла пудрой, да и шлем, надетый вместо шляпы с кокетливым пером, прячет за стальным щитком нежную девичью щеку. На шею она намотала шарф. Сами тени помогают ей — ложатся на лицо, изменяя черты, что-то прячут, что-то выделяют. Она теперь совсем не похожа на Константина — эта мысль тревожит ее почти болезненно, но она потерпит. Всего несколько минут не сложно потерпеть.

— Ваши друзья, — говорит она, и голос ее отстраненно вежлив и чужд, — оказали мне честь и доверили передать послание. У прокурора нет веских доказательств вины, а авторитет ваших коллег столь велик, что судья вынужден учесть их показания.

Асили усмехается, а Теодора представляет, как скоро его губы растрескаются и покроются язвами. Она протягивает бутыль сквозь прутья решетки, едва чувствуя собственные руки. «Это поможет скоротать долгие часы ожидания», — выговаривает Теодора.

Она слушает его смех — жесткий и самодовольный смех чудовища, посягнувшего на свет ее жизни.

Она смотрит, как его узловатые пальцы с усилием вывинчивают пробку, и содрогается от волны мрачного, пьянящего восторга; как его алчный рот приникает к гладкому горлу, как двигается кадык.

Де Сарде ликует. Тьма ветвится в ней, пускает побеги, разливается так сладко, как ей бывало лишь когда Константин касался ее, забираясь горячей ладонью под тончайший шелк ночной рубашки.

Асили сплевывает и, кажется, говорит, что вино, похоже, скисло, но Теодора его не слышит. Ей нестерпимо хочется снять колючий шарф, стянуть тяжелый неудобный шлем, снова стать хотя бы чуть-чуть похожей на Константина, но она запрещает себе и это.

Слишком рано. Если Асили узнает ее сейчас, то месть не свершится сполна.

Потому де Сарде лишь прячет улыбку и уходит.

_Константин приходил к ней после полуночи. С тех пор как кузены перестали быть детьми, Князь запретил им ночевать в одной комнате. Дни напролет они по-прежнему проводили вместе, разлучаясь лишь ненадолго; ночами же Теодора чувствовала себя больной и разбитой — так, словно ее лишили части себя._

_Запреты Князя Константину не были помехой. Он проходил по погруженным в сонную тишину залам, улучив миг, когда сменялась стража, проскальзывал в приоткрытую дверь, ведущую в покои Теодоры, сгребал ее в объятия и пылко расцеловывал веснушки на щеках. Они забирались под одеяло, Константин зарывался лицом в ее рассыпанные по спине кудряшки, гладил плечи, и маленький мир Теодоры вновь обретал целостность и наполнялся светом._

_Ей было страшно лишь самую малость, когда Константин впервые распустил тесьму ее ночной рубашки. Его ладони — узкие, холеные — касались груди почти невинно, губы бродили по шее, шептали на ухо слова любви, сладкие, будто патока. Он называл ее по-имени, звал милой кузиной, и она лишь вздыхала в ответ; его пальцы — длинные, тонкие — задирали тонкий батист подола и забирались меж стыдливо сжатых бедер. Она что-то сбивчиво шептала в ответ, слабо протестовала, ужасаясь тому, как легко готова переступить через запрет — как легко они оба готовы._

_Потом — потом они лежали на спутанных простынях среди сбившихся подушек, сплетенные друг с другом так, как сплетаются корнями растущие рядом деревца._

Подарки друзьям доктора Асили уже разосланы — узкие темные бутыли, доверху полные черноты. Теодора отдает щедро и не скупится на дары. Золото ли, не сравнимое с золотом кудрей Константина, кровь ли — ее собственная никак не чернеет, сколько ее ни пролей, сколько ни выпей вина, смешанного с порошком малихора, — отдаст, отдаст безвозмездно, чтобы еще на шаг приблизиться к своему отражению, похожему на нее, только стократ лучше, стократ прекраснее.

Когда Асили и его друзья будут праздновать оправдательный приговор, посыльный доставит ему письмо.

И вот тогда черная кровь сомкнется над его головой.

Теодора, конечно, всего этого не увидит, но ей не жаль. Знание пьянит, и она упивается им.

Константин зовет ее из темноты, протягивает к ней руки — и она бежит, оставляя позади все, что связывало ее с прежней жизнью. «Со старым миром», — говорит Константин, и она внимает, соглашается, верит. Его глаза теперь такие же светлые, как и у нее, и волосы серебрятся — почти похожие, почти близнецы, ей лишь не хватает одного шага, чтобы подняться и встать с ним рядом.

Стать ему равной.

Теодора щедра и кровь свою отдает легко.

Всего один шаг, один рывок.

Константин протягивает ей руку, и она, не задумываясь, вкладывает ладонь в его пальцы.

У Константина горячие, сухие губы, и когда он целует ее жадно и жгуче — старый мир тонет в вязкой, тягучей черноте.


End file.
